


Nights on the Christmas Express

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Holiday, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: jemma simmons meets a man named leo fitz on a train, and the two become fast friends. However, they also become a little more than fast friends.





	Nights on the Christmas Express

Jemma Simmons lay on her back on the lower bunk of the overnight train looking up at the pages of her book. She was on her way to meet her family for a Christmas vacation. The trip would take several days would have beautiful scenery. Jemma preferred traveling by train because she found it more peaceful. She had been away at university and was eager to get some needed rest and time with her family.

Jemma sighed happily as she looked around the small compartment. Maybe she would be lucky and would have the whole place to herself. However, she was soon proven wrong.

The door banged open and a man with a scruffy beard and curly brown hair tripped into the compartment. The room was so small that he couldn’t regain his footing. This caused him to almost fall onto the floor.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asked sitting up quickly and closing her book.

The man quickly righted himself and pulled an old leather suitcase through the door. “Yeah,” he said as his cheeks turned a bright red. “Sorry about that. Someone was running through the corridor and I slipped as I was trying to open the door.”  
“Oh don’t worry about it,” Jemma replied with smile. She then held out her hand, “I’m Jemma Simmons biochemistry.” She might as well become his friend since they will be sleeping in the same room for the next couple of nights.

The man took her hand with a grin. “Leopold Fitz, Engineering. But you can just call me Fitz.”

“Well Fitz, where are you headed?” Jemma smiled at the sound of his accent. He was clearly from Scotland.

The man picked up his suitcase and placed it up on the top bunk. “I’m headed to meet my family now that I’m done with exams.”

“Really? Same here!”

Fitz grinned and nodded at her shyly. He then set about getting comfortable on the top bunk and putting away a few of his things in extremely small closet. Once that was done the train began its journey.

Then they both lay on their respective beds and the room was filled with a comfortable silence. Jemma continued reading her book. Every now and then she glanced up at her roommates’ bunk. He looked like he was listening to music and doing something on his tablet. Finally, she couldn’t help but investigate.

“What are you doing up there?”

He turned to lie on his stomach so he could talk with her face to face. “Just a fun project. Want to have a look?”

Jemma shrugged and then gave a nod. She then accepted the tablet from Fitz and began using her finger to turn the machine around to better understand. The more and more she took in the invention, the more impressed she became. “Wow…”

“You like it?” He asked her eagerly. If he had been a dog he would have surely been wagging his tail. Jemma smiled to herself as she looked up at him. He did in a way remind her of a scruffy puppy. q

“It looks really great! Is it for scanning things without getting your hands dirty?”

“Yes! Exactly! You’re the first person to understand what it was.”

“It’s really smart. Though I would add an extension here,” Jemma said pointing to a certain point on the machine. “That way you have a broader range of places.”  
Fitz hastily took the tablet from her. He starred down at the screen for a moment in concentration. Then his eyebrows raised in surprise. “You’re right! Thanks.”  
“Yeah, of course, I enjoy things like that.”  
“Could I ask you some more questions? I need a second opinion.”

Jemma nodded and sat up before patting the spot beside her. “Come on down.”

* * *

 

Several hours later Jemma and Fitz had come up with three more ideas for machines and had laid out the plans for two of them. They then moved to the dinning car where they had dinner together. They continued to talk none stop about the designs until they finally returned to their small compartment.

The two had treated themselves to several strong drinks in celebration of finals, Christmas and anything else they had come up. They were now extremely giggly and clumsy. They tripped their way to their beds still laughing at nothing in particular.

“Well I should be getting to bed,” Fitz said with a silly grin. However, his first attempt did not go well. He tried to use the small ladder, but he slipped. “Woops,” he chuckled.

Jemma laughed too. “Do you need some help them Scottish boy?”

“No, no I got it,” Fitz insisted. However, after another fumbled attempt he allowed Jemma to help him up onto the top bunk.

Jemma then flopped onto her bed. “You know,” she said slurring her words slightly. “I like you Fitzy. We get on well.”

“I like you too Jems.”

The two talked a bit more, but were soon hit by a deep slumber.

* * *

 

When Jemma woke the next morning she found herself drooling onto her pillow. She sat up slowly and realized that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Then she remembered the events of the night before. She smiled and rubbed her temples. It had certainly been interesting, and quite fun.

She slipped out from under her bed slightly to see Fitz’s head was ever so slightly hanging from his bunk. She snickered and then slipped out of her sheets and into the small bathroom that next to their compartment.

When she returned she found Fitz sitting up on the bed eating a scone that had come from the dinner car. She looked down and saw a plate with two scones and fruit on her bunk.

“Good morning,” said Fitz. “I’ve got you some breakfast. I hope you like scones.”

“I love them,” Jemma said with a grin. “But you didn’t have to get me breakfast.”  
Fitz shrugged looking down at his tablet. “I thought I might as well since I was down there.”

For the rest of the day the two talked about university, their families and the designs they had created yesterday. Soon it was night again. However, this time no alcohol would be involved. Instead, the two decided to watch Christmas movies, Fitz had downloaded onto his computer. They had set up on Jemma’s bunk with both of them leaning against the wall.

“Oh wait,” said Fitz. “I’ve got some candy canes if you want one.”

Jemma nodded and watched as Fitz jumped to his feet and began to search through his luggage. He was standing for quit some time before he explained that he was having trouble opening the leather bag.

“Could you help me?”

Jemma joined him and held the case still while Fitz pulled, trying his best not to break anything. “Does it usually do this?”

Fitz nodded with a grunt of frustration. “But just not usually this long.”

Jemma was trying to set her feet as the train began to move as it made a turn. However, she was too late. Neither she nor Fitz had been holding onto anything, which sent them flying into each other. Fitz crashed into Jemma, sending them both to the green-carpeted floor. With an, “oof,” they hit the floor.

Somehow Jemma had landed on top of Fitz. She starred down awkwardly into Fitz’s eyes. She had not realized until this moment just how blue they were. She felt a shiver run down her spine. This scruffy puppy was actually pretty attractive. Then Jemma became painfully away of something hard up against her thigh. He eyes grew wide and she practically jumped off of him.

“Uhhh.” Fitz’s cheeks were turning bright red again. “I’m really, really sorry about that.”

Jemma opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to have forgot how. No sound came out. However, after swallowing Jemma was able to say, “don’t worry about it. No harm done.” Jemma felt herself becoming frustrated. They had just begun a friendship, and now there seemed as if there was a sexual tension now. This was going to complicate things.

But why did she worry so much? It’s not like she was ever going to see him after this trip after all. There was no need for awkwardness.

So Jemma held out her hand and helped Fitz up from the floor. “Let’s just pretend that never happened,” she suggested.

* * *

 “I can’t believe this,” Fitz growled as she entered the compartment the next morning.

“What is it?”  
“There’s snow and once on the tracks. So much of it that we’re going to have to spend two nights in a small down up ahead.”

Jemma’s heart sank. She had not planned on this at all. This delay would put the train arriving at its final destination on Christmas day. She moaned and then leaned back onto her pillow. “Well this sucks.”

Fitz leaned against the door and crossed his arms tightly. “I’m gonna have to call my mom. Ugh, why did this have to happen? She shouldn’t have to be alone at all on Christmas.”

Jemma starred up at Fitz in his frustrated state. “You’re a really sweet guy, you know that?”

This seemed to great catch the Scotsman off guard. He raised his eyebrows and his arms dropped to his side. “What?”

“Just the way you look out for your mom. It’s really nice. I wish more people were like you.”

Jemma and Fitz the next night found themselves walking through a small countryside town that was decorated with garland and lights. They walked side by side through the chilly night after having eaten a nice meal together at a café. Neither was talking a great deal. Their minds were on their families and how they missed them.

“I’m sorry I’m being so quite,” Jemma said looking down at the cobblestone street beneath her sneakers.

“No need to apologize. We’re both a bit bummed out.”

However, the two attention was soon drawn to small courtyard area where a band was playing soft music. In the area there were also several dozen people dancing together or sitting on benches and drink coffee. They both paused to take in the lovely spot. The courtyard was lit by strings of colorful Christmas lights.

Fitz then turned to Jemma. He held out a hand as a smile spread across his lips. “Shall we?”

“Oh what the hell,” Jemma laughed. She took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the makeshift dance floor.

Fitz and Jemma then put their arms around each other and began to sway from side to side along with the rhythm from the music. Both were too shy and did not look each other in the eyes.

In fact Jemma’s stomach was filled with butterflies. But why? She hardly knew Fitz. However, she couldn’t deny the connection she felt with him. There were not many people who understood her mind like he did. As she thought of these things, she couldn’t help but chance at glance up at his face. When she did she saw that Fitz was already looking at her. Now it was her turn to blush.

“What?” She asked him looking away once more.

“You’re really beautiful… I just wanted you to know.”

“Oh… Wow… Thank you so much Fitz. And you’re not so bad yourself,” she chuckled. And it was true. The way the lights reflected in Fitz’s blue eyes made them look even more stunning. How was that even possible?

“Are you gonna kiss her or not?”

The two froze and looked around for the owner of the voice. However, they couldn’t identify the source. They were far too busy noticing that all of the people were now starring at them.

Jemma was utterly confused by the question until she looked up. Above her and Fitz, tied to the string of lights above their heads was a sprig of mistletoe. Her eye grew wide, and then she turned to Fitz. “You don’t have t-. I mean don’t feel obligated to-.”

The crowd of people cut her off. They had begun to chant, “kiss, kiss, kiss.”

Fitz and Jemma’s eyes were locked together. Both of them were waiting for the other to move. It was obvious that they both wanted the same thing. But who would be the first to move?”

In the end Jemma was the one. She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips gently to Fitz’s. It was also in this moment that Jemma understood the phrase ‘sparks fly.’ The moment their lips had touched it felt as if fireworks exploded. She didn’t want to break away. Her lips fit together perfectly with his.

It surprised her when Fitz’s hands gently took hold of her hips. He seemed to be enjoying the kiss just as much as she did. He had begun bend Jemma backwards.

Around them, the crowd whistled and shouted. Fitz and Jemma didn’t pay them any mind. They were busy enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. But when they finally broke apart the crowd clapped.

* * *

 

The next few days Jemma and Fitz hardly spoke or even looked at each other. If they did speak they both turned deep crimson. They had not even acknowledged the kiss they had shared.

Though she didn’t talk about it, Jemma couldn’t help reliving it over and over. It had been an enchanting moment, but somehow, it felt as if she talked about it, the memory would disappear. She certainly didn’t want to lose that. It was far too special to lose. She had never felt that when before. It was like magic.

However, tonight was Christmas eve and Jemma knew that she and Fitz would part ways tomorrow. It had to be now or never if they were ever going to talk about what had transpired over the last few days. She simply just had to find the right time.

That night Jemma and Fitz lay on their respective bunks not talking. Jemma was reading her book and Fitz was listening to his music and starring at the ceiling. This had to be the time. It just felt right.

Jemma leaned up slightly extending her arm to tap Fitz’s shoulder. He took out his earphones and turned to lie on his stomach. “What’s up?”

“Fitz we kissed…”

The awkwardness was so thick you could have cut it with a night. The silence was defining as Fitz simply starred down at Jemma with a look of disbelief.

“Uhhhh,” he began. “Yes… Yes we did.”

“I was really into it,” Jemma said in a matter of fact way. Maybe if she just said it casually it wouldn’t have as great of an impact. This assumption turned out to be very wrong.

Fitz continued to stare at her for what felt like an hour. “I was too,” he replied finally.

“So what are we gonna do about it?”

Next thing Jemma knew, Fitz had slipped down from the top bunk and onto hers. His lips captured her as he knelt above her. He was gentle and yet confident in his movements.

Jemma was breathless. She kissed him back, and opened up to his advances. It all felt so right, and she never wanted it to stop.

* * *

 

The train arrived at the station the next morning and as soon as it did, people began to wake and gather their things. Jemma and Fitz had shared the bottom bunk that night. It was because these events that caused the two to move around the small area with giddy shy grins.

Together they finished repacking their bags and walking onto the platform. Once there Jemma and Fitz stopped and turned to face one another. Without speaking they embraced each other. The hug lasted a long time, but not long enough for Jemma’s taste.

“Well I guess this is where we part ways,” Fitz said looking rather melancholy.

“Yes, but I have a feeling we’ll meet again.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “Do you know?”

Jemma smirked and nodded. Then she handed him a small piece of paper with an array of number on it. “That’s my number. Keep in touch?”

Fitz took it as he beamed down at her. “It would be my pleasure Jemma Simmons, biochemistry.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that Leopold Fitz, engineering.”


End file.
